Breath: Crimson Darkness 17
Breath: Crimson Darkness 17 Original idea: Ultimatemetaknight Written by: Rockamorow I woke up...it was already night, everything I could remember was Skyblack's hoof coming right at my face... I was inside a tent, the tent Twilight was carrying in her backpack, I could see outside, there was a campfire, around it, I could see Twilight and Fluttershy sleeping in their sleepbags, but, where was Skyblack? That's when he appeared infront of the opening of the tent, he looked angry and he was staring right at me...I was starting to get scared... That's when he grabbed his infamous machete and started trotting towards me, I wanted to get out of there, run and scream, even jump off of the mountain, anything but get killed by him... That's when he raised his machete and brang it down...but it didn't hit me, it almost hit me, he stabbed it just a few inches to the right of my head... That's when I looked him again, he looked kinda sad... "I'm sorry for what I did to you, I lost control...I lost my mind..." He sat there... "No worries...I understand why you did that...that means you are really loyal to her, you CARE about her..." "I know...but that also proves that I'm not a loyal friend to you...like, I lost count of how many times I was a dick to you...I'm so sorry about that..." "Wrong...you invited a random pony into your house, you let a random pony have fun with your girlfriend, you made a random pony kill other ponies, you think that doesn't prove that you trust me? No, I am loyal to you and you are loyal to me..." "How?" "One BIG example...you helped me in that bar fight, without you, I would be DEAD right now..." He thought about it for a while...and smiled... "Heh...you know what? You're right, kid..." he stood up and extended me a hoof... "Brohoof?" "Brohoof..." And we brohoofed... Third day... "Alright, guys, we're preety close to Canterlot! We might get there today, BUT, we're going to need to pass the most dangerous part of this mountain...rock climbing!" Skyblack looked at me... "Can you summon climbing gear?" "Yes, when we get there, I'll summon it..." He petted me... "Everypony ready? This ain't going to be easy..." We nodded... "Then let's move!" We followed Twilight, on the way nothing interesting, but me and Sky chatted... "I see you two are getting along well..." Fluttershy said... "Yeah, the kid ain't that bad..." We kept going, until we finnaly reached...the most dangerous part of the mountain... I summoned two pickaxes for each pony pickaxes, that would help us a little on the way up... And we started climbing, Twilight infront while I was in the middle, with Skyblack and Fluttershy right behind me... "TWI! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELEPORTED US THERE?!" Skyblack shouted... "Do you prefeer waiting three months so I can regain my power or get teleported to the first dimension after just three days of hitchiking?" "Three-WHAT?!" "MONTHS!" "Uuuuh, actually I prefeer three days..." And we kept going higher and higher, I did my best to not look down, until I heard a scream... It was Fluttershy... She slipped...and fell... (Author's note: Soundtrack for the moment: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gBPvVwv-HnQ) I was shocked...all of us were... I couldn't see Skyblack face well, but his eyes were just staring to the mare falling and screaming... I couldn't stop staring down, I was so shocked at that moment...suddently, I felt that urge...of letting go of the pickaxe, and go along with her...straight to the ground... I almost did that...until a beam of purple light appeared to my right, and it suddently made a circle around her...she stopped in mid-air, just a few meters from the ground...that beam, was coming from Twilight... She was struggling and I could see her sweating but she was bringing her back up, I felt an inmense relief in that moment... I could see tears of happiness coming out of Skyblack's eyes as Fluttershy passed right through us and was throw on the edge of the mountain, that's when I noticed we were already close... Twilight was first to climb, followed by me and Skyblack... I struggled to trot to Fluttershy, but I did...we all group hugged her... It looked like that it took ages to the hug end...but it was only a minute... That's when Twilight pointed... "Look, guys...it's Canterlot...we made it!" She jumped up and down with happiness...we made to Canterlot...but our quest...was not over... Category:Mental Illness Category:Twilight Sparkle Category:Skyblack